House of Anubis: The Return of Khaemweset and the servants of Anubis
by mbav57704
Summary: Its been many years since Season 3 and the students are back for a reunion but when victor and a reawakened ancient Egyptian try to awaken Anubis and its up to sibuna to stop victor and just maybe a friend or 3 shall return
1. Chapter 1: Eddie

NO POV

It was a dark and miserable night. Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. was Anubis houses old caretaker but he had to take leave as people started to realize he didn't age a bit. Victor was waiting in Robert Frobisher-Smythes study- which had been abandoned for a century- for his associate.

He was just about to leave when he heard a door slam, footsteps and quiet murmuring "1-8-9-0" when the hidden door opened a man wearing a golden cloak walked in, speaking a language Victor did not know. "SPEAK ENGLISH, I SAY!" Victor yelled obviously impatient. "Y-Yes, Great One, I apologize" said the man "I-I am Khaemweset, High Priest of Ptah, I am also known as Setne. I am here from the past to become a servant of Anubis… where are the others?" Asked Khaemweset "Robert, Rufus, and Jason are dead. The others have betrayed Anubis." said Victor, with a tone of sorrow in his voice. "Well" said Khaemweset with a devious smile on his face "let's begin."

It was a hectic day at England's top boarding school. It was a new term for almost everyone, as many teachers had retired and many new have come. Edison Sweet walked up to Anubis house. It's his first day… as caretaker. He walked into Anubis house and up to his office and tried to open the door. It was locked. "What! Ugh this cannot be happening" Eddie said. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by a boy named Martin James-worth. "Who are you I'm Martin are you our new caretaker you look nicer than Victor do you age he didn't and he was creepy are you creepy?" Asked Martin, having to take a breath "okay kid, you have got to chill. I'm Edison Sweet but call me Eddie and I use the last name Miller a lot. I used to go to Anubis house and I do age. Oh and I am not creepy." Said Eddie "now… Martin… um go get Trudy if you have any questions" Said Eddie "Er… who is Trudy?" asked Martin "just never mind. I have to talk to the principle and get my keys, K?" asked Eddie "K" said Martin.

Eddie was walking through the school when he bumped into Jerome Clarke, a prank store owner and ex-resident of Anubis house. "Oh hey Jerry, long time no see" Eddie says with a smirk "what're you doing here" "oh I just came to see Mara, what about you?" asked Jerome "Oh, I'm here to see the new headmaster to get my keys" "Eddie. Dude. Mara is the new headmaster" "oh, really?" asked Eddie "I thought she'd be a math teacher or something. Wait. She's a math teacher as well isn't she?" "Yes she is. You didn't keep in touch with any of us did you?" asked Jerome "well I kept in touch with KT and Patricia, but otherwise no" "really? They didn't tell you about the Anubis reunion party?" asked Jerome "wait what! Why would they not tell me!?" exclaimed Eddie in shock "I'm not sure. I guess Joy knew you were coming; it was her job to tell you" "oh well I'll have to talk to her about that … so who's coming to the reunion?" "Well, you, Mara and I, um, Joy, Mick, KT, Patricia, Amber and Alfie." "What about Fabian and Nina?" asked Eddie "Nina, said she is thinking about it, and Fabian doesn't want to come because, he doesn't want to go and Nina not be there." said Jerome. "Okay, See ya' later Jerry" said Eddie walking off to get his keys. "Dude!" shouted Jerome "What?" asked Eddie "This way" Jerome pointed toward the Math room .

**(A/N: sorry about this short chapter the next ones will be longer tell me if you think Fabina should happen later in the story and tell me who you think should do something bad later, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, or KT.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Keys

CH1b

MARAS POV

I was standing outside my classroom looking through my purse for the keys. "Ugh! Where are they?" I yelled, very agitated. "Looking for these?" said a playful voice behind me. "Jerome!" I yelled and turned around "where did you find them?" I asked, thank goodness he brought my keys. "At the apartment, on the counter… again" Said Jerome not surprised. Yeah I kind of have a habit of leaving my keys on the counter. I kissed him for about 2 seconds and hesitantly pulled away. "What am I, chopped liver?" I heard Eddie say with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Eddie. Good to see you!" I said and hugged him. "I'm here for my keys" Eddie said, when I noticed he still had his bags with him. "Oh. I'm so sorry, I don't have your keys, Joy does."

JOYS POV

"Martin!" I yelled. I have to say I am getting a little frustrated, at how these kids never clean there room. I honestly feel ten times worse for Trudy. Martin came walking in with a smirk and that made me even more irritated "what are you smiling for?" I asked him. "Ms. Jaffray, her boyfriend Jerry, and the new caretaker, Eddie are here to see you" he said and then walked away "now you get back in here and you clean this room!" I said but he didn't come back "NOW!" I yelled so loud the entire school most likely heard it. Martin came back in with a solemn look and started cleaning. When I got back to the main hall, Mara, Jerome and Eddie were standing there waiting. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." I apologized. Eddie just stood there smiling. I tossed him the ring of keys and I followed him upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Pink and Black

**Hey! It has been awhile because of school so my story will be shorter but there will be faster updating**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original thoughts, not House of Anubis because if i did i would sign the cast onto a 10 season contract at the least.**

PATRICIAS POV

Busses suck. That is all I have to say about them. I don't know why Eddie couldn't wait for me to get my shoes on. Now I'm stuck on this stupid bus next to a smelly man who won't stop snoring. The bus arrived and right as I was grabbing my things the man itched his butt and wiped it on my hand! I am never riding a bus again and I am going to chew Eddie out when I get to Fabian's. Yeah you heard me F-A-B-I-A-N-S, Fabians. Amber, Alfie, Mick, K.T., and I are staying at his place, so don't get suspicious. After five minutes of waiting at the stupid pick up area, they finally got here. They were in a pink and black 2013 Camaro. Alfie Lewis got out of the driver's side, grabbed my luggage, and put it in the back seat with his own things.

AMBERS POV

I was sitting in the passenger seat when Alfie told Patricia to get in the back. "But there is no room!" She complained "sit on a suitcase, Patricia" I said "Amber? When did you and Lewis get back together" she asked as she got in the Camaro. "A few months after Willow left me to become a monk" Alfie said a little sad but I didn't care I knew he loved me. That's why we're engaged. "Poor Alfie" Patricia said. "Hey!" I snapped "sorry" And we drove to Fabes place.


	4. AN: Sorry but you might like it

**Hey! Sorry for the AN, i know i suck but im giving you a cool little thing that i decided to do with the main characters.**

**Characters in order of Appearance from the Beggining**

**1. Victor**

**2. Khaemweset**

**3. Eddie**

**4. Jerome**

**8. Alfie**

**9. Amber**

**10. Fabian**

**11. K.t**

**13. Mick**

**12. Mystery Character 1**

**13. Mystery Character 2**

**14. Mystery Character 3**

**There you go and the mystery Characters will be revealed when they debut in the story.**

**And the new cover is what Khaemweset will look like in most of the story**


End file.
